Under the Starstudded Heavens
by xxTwistedxDreamsxx
Summary: Ron and Cho have known each other since their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but both considered each other just a face in the crowd. But during their sixth year would everything change and would sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1: The Encounter at Diagon Alley

Author's Note: Okay I know that this pairing is most unlikely and you must be thinking by now, "Who does this girl think she is pairing Ron with Cho?" I don't know why either but after watching a video from Youtube about Ron and Cho, I realized that they looked good together so I started shipping them. In this story, Cho is in Harry's year whereas in the original, she is one year older than him. Anyways, I hope you'd read and enjoy my first story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe becaused J.K. Rowling owns it.

_Chapter 1 _

_The Encounter at Diagon Alley_

"**C**ho, dear, wake up," her mother softly said as she shook her gently, "You don't want to get stuck in the crowd at Diagon Alley, now won't we?"

She let out a groan and pulled the covers over her head as she hugged her soft pillow. She was still sleepy for she hasn't slept all night, instead she spent the whole night tossing and turning on her bed. In fact, ever since Cedric died, she never had the chance to get a good night sleep and eat her meals like she used to.

"Please, Cho. You have to wake up," her mother pleaded once more.

She reluctantly pushed the covers to reveal her face and gave a small smile to her mother who was finally relieved that she got her daughter out of bed.

"Now I'll leave you here to get changed. Climb down as soon as you're ready so you can eat your breakfast and start your school shopping," she explained, standing up, leaving Cho's room and closing the door behind her.

The second her mother left her room, her smile faded and she groaned again, this time even more loudly. She looked at the wall clock revealing that it was seven o' clock in the morning. She could feel the warm, golden rays of the sun on her face, making its way inside my room through her wide window, welcoming her to a bright, new day. She then finally gathered her strength and managed to stand up. She first made her bed, and then she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. After she had cleansed and refreshed herself she changed her clothes, combed her hair neatly and left her room. It had always been her morning routine, even at Hogwarts.

She skipped down the stairs and faked a happy greeting to her loving parents who were at the kitchen waiting for her. Her father, as always was busy reading the latest issue of _The Daily Prophet_ while her mother was sitting beside him. She glanced at their house elf, Fiddly, who was busy cleaning the dishes used by her mother and father.

"Good morning, Mom, Dad," Cho said almost too good to be true even though she knew it wasn't as she kissed their cheeks.

"Oh, good morning to you too, Cho," her father replied as he set aside the paper and pulled his daughter in a tight bear hug.

"A pleasant morning to you too, Cho," her mother answered planting a kiss on her daughter's forehead the moment her father released her from the tight hug.

"Now, Cho, is it alright if you could go alone to Diagon Alley today? Your father and I have important business to attend to," her mother asked as Cho sat on the wooden chair across her parents.

Her smile turned to a frown. She was disappointed that her parents never had time for her anymore. But, instead of showing how she really felt, she instead hid her disappointment by flashing a fake smile as she answered, "Oh, certainly, Mom. I am a big girl now after all." Even though she knew deep inside her that this wasn't how she really thought.

"Well, that's my girl," her mother said as she stretched her hands to touch Cho's chin, "Now you better eat up. Once you've finished, put your plate on the sink so Fiddly can wash them up," Cho's mother instructed her, "Now we must better be going."

With that, Cho's mother stood up while her father put down the paper (which he read again after he hugged his daughter) on the table. They both bid her farewell before leaving.

Once her parents were out, Cho took a bite of her buttered toast but put it back down when she realized that she weren't hungry after all. She instead, just took a sip from her pumpkin juice and got out off her seat and approached Fiddly, who just finished washing the dishes.

"Hey, Fiddly, why didn't you just use magic to clean the dishes so you won't get tired?" Cho asked bewildered on why the elf didn't use magic for the first time.

"Oh, well, Fiddly wanted to clean dishes in ordinary way," the elf answered.

"Oh okay then," Cho said, "I'm going to Diagon Alley now, Fiddly. Just cover my breakfast and I might just eat it later after I have come back."

"Yes, Miss Chang, Fiddly would take care of your breakfast," Fiddly said.

"Thanks a lot, Fiddly."

Cho went to the living room and apparated herself to Diagon Alley.

*********************************************************************

"Ronald Bilius Prewett Weasley, if you don't come down from your room this very instant I will be forced to do something that you would absolutely regret!" Molly shouted with all her might to let her still snoring son hear from his room, from the kitchen.

"Maybe you should try bewitching a bucket of cold water to enter Ron's room and throw the water at him. That would surely wake him up. And steal all the warmth off of his body," Fred suggested as he and George high-fived while they laughed hysterically.

Molly, ignoring his son's comment, continued to shout at Ron, "Don't make me come up there Ronald!"

Giving up, she finally took Fred's advise, bewitched a bucket of cold freezing water, made it come up the stairs, enter Ron's room and in mere seconds they all heard…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ron screamed dreadfully as he got out his bed and went down the stairs shaking and freezing, "W-what y-you d-did t-that f-for-r?"

"I warned you but you didn't listen. Now go and get dressed," Molly scolded at him.

The kitchen atmosphere was filled with laughs. Fred and George had the most epic laugh while Ginny, Harry and Hermione, were rolling on the floor, laughing their heads off while Ron, embarrassed, got himself ready.

After a getting dressed Ron, went down to eat his now-cold-breakfast. The hysteric laughter had died down after they all received threats of their own from Molly who lost her temper when they continued to laugh like there was no tomorrow.

"You've got to see your face Ron, it was absolutely priceless," George exclaimed as he rode once more at the "Laughing Express".

"Shut your mouth up George. I already warned you. You don't want to end up with what happened to Ron," Molly warned him as she shot him an icy death glare and with an instant, George was kicked out of the "Laughing Express".

"Eat fast, Ron, if you don't want to be left out here alone," Molly said turning to Ron, "We don't want to be late. Oh who am I kidding we ARE already LATE!"

As a reply, Ron just nodded and nibbled his buttered toast quickly and followed it with his pumpkin juice, not wanting his mother to do something that he would again regret.

When everybody, (that, meaning only Ron) had finished preparing themselves, Molly, apparated them to their destination, Diagon Alley. Apparently, because of Ron, they got delayed by two hours, instead of going there at seven thirty; they reached the alley by nine ten.

********************************************************************

Diagon Alley looked as always, filled with people. Though, there were more people than ordinary days for it was the day students from Hogwarts would buy their necessary necessities for school. Luckily for Cho, she got there in time before more people flooded the area. She had one more shop to attend to particularly, Flourish and Blotts before she could go back to her home. She entered the said store and purchased her schoolbooks.

"Hogwarts' schoolbooks for sixth year students, please," Cho said politely before she was handed her schoolbooks. She paid for them and immediately left.

Just as she was outside the store, two mischievous eleven-year-old boys were running and accidentally knocked over Cho making her let her belongings fly and land at full speed on the ground.

"Great! Just great! This is exactly what I needed at a time like this," Cho sarcastically said to herself loud enough for the people near her to hear and think that she's gone nuts, talking to herself.

She knelt down to the ground to gather up her scattered belongings. Then suddenly, a figure knelt in front of her and started helping her.

"Here, miss, let me help you," he said as he gave her some of her textbooks he picked up. Cho got the books from the stranger's hands. She looked to face the stranger as he did the same. Then she suddenly remembered who the stranger was. He was the oh-so-familiar Ronald Weasley with his Weasley trademark fiery red hair and freckles. Ron seemed to notice who the lady he helped was and it was Cho.

They stared each other in the eyes for minutes. At the corner of both of their eyes, they both noticed that the people walking around them suddenly slowed down, in fact slower than a turtle. When they had finished picking up the scattered things, without looking at what they were picking, just at each other's eyes, they both stood up in a slow manner. Cho flashed a bright smile that made Ron's legs weak for some reason even he doesn't know. He returned the smile and handed her the things he picked up.

"Thank you so much, Ron" Cho said dearly as she got her things from Ron.

"You're welcome Cho," Ron answered sheepishly.

The world was still somewhat in a slow pace, but they were pulled back from their own world back to reality when they heard Hermione, who was about fifteen feet away from them, shout, "Ron there you are!"

"I better be going Ron. I'm sure Harry or Hermione or even you are still mad at me about what had happened last year, "Thanks again."

"Yeah, sure," was all he could answer as he watched Cho walk away.

"Where have you been, Ron?" Hermione asked like a mother who hasn't seen her offspring for a week the second she and Harry reached him.

Ron was still looking at Cho, who wasn't actually visible anymore from where he stood. He got confused as to why he felt like that when he looked at Cho in the eyes which the first time he did so. One question was in his mind, "_Does it mean I like her?"_

"Ron? Ron?" Harry and Hermione both asked bewildered as to why their friend was acting different.

"Hello! Earth to Ron," Harry said knocking his fist on Ron's skull.

"What? Where's the fire?" Ron asked finally looking at his two confused friends who both chuckled at his answer.

"Oh there's no fire. Now come on Ron, butterbeer will help you flush away all those thoughts inside that head of yours. How does the Three Broomsticks, sound?" Hermione said

"Sounds good to me," Harry agreed, "How 'bout you mate?"

Ron just nodded his head and Hermione and Harry used this as a motion to walk towards the opposite direction where Cho went, where The Three Broomsticks was located. Ron trailed behind them and made a last backward glance, but all he saw were people walking and minding their own business. Somewhat disappointed, he shifted his glance to where he was going to see his mother and other siblings waiting for them at the Three Broomsticks.

********************************************************************

That night, Cho tucked herself to bed. Her parents hadn't come yet from their business affair. Alone, she lay quietly on her bed reliving the moments that she encountered earlier at Diagon Alley, whom with all people; he had to be Ron Weasley. But, when she clearly stared at his eyes, she didn't see anger and hatred instead, she saw happiness. She kept asking to herself why, is that, when their eyes met, the world suddenly got blurred and everybody else was slow. She kept tossing and turning but she can't sleep. This time, not because of her grief over Cedric but the confusion she had for her earlier meeting with Ron that morning.

What she didn't know was at the other part of the world particularly at the Burrow, a certain red-head also kept turning on his bed not because of the noise made by his other siblings, but because he kept wondering, swimming on his thoughts.

They both didn't know that they had the same question lingering in their minds.

"_Do I like her?"_

"_Do I like him?"_

Author's Note (again): Thanks for everyone who read and please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Back to Hogwarts

Author's Note: Thanks so much for those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe because J.K. Rowling owns it.

_Chapter 2_

_Welcome Back to Hogwarts_

**T**he bewitched alarm clock shouted with all its might to awaken Cho.

"Rrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnng!" It shouted.

Since she hadn't actually got a good night sleep, she was fast awaken by the clock. She waved her wand to remove the bewitching spell out of the clock to turn it off. Once that was done, she got out of her bed and made her bed. She then went to her new trunk to see if everything she needed was already there. She already did that last night before she slept but as she always said, "There's no harm in double-checking."

She opened it to find everything in place, the way she left it last night. When she got contented with the order of her necessities, she closed it and went to her bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower.

Finished with her morning routine, she called her father who was at the living room, again, reading _The Daily Prophet_ to help her carry her heavy trunk.

"Good morning, Cho," her father said as he reached his daughter's bedroom, "I see you need some help with your trunk."

"Thanks dad," she exclaimed as her father carried her trunk and climbed down the stairs with her behind him.

"Good morning, sweetie," her mother happily greeted her when she stepped foot at the floor, "Come let's eat."

Cho and her father sat down with him seating beside her mother and she seating across them. Silence clouded over the Chang's kitchen. Only the sounds of their forks colliding with their plates were heard. When Cho's father finished, he placed his plate on the sink for Fiddly to wash and started the car. Her mother followed soon afterwards. Cho realizing that she wasn't again hungry left her plate on the table and followed her parents to their car.

The ride from their place to London, King's Cross Station was half an hour long. On the way, she thought about what would happen at her sixth year at Hogwarts. She was no longer bugged by her liking Ron since she convinced herself that she wasn't in love with the best friend of her ex-boyfriend and that he was just another person particularly, another Weasley.

******************************************************************

"Hey Ron, wake up. You don't want your mom to do something you would regret again," Harry whispered at Ron's ears as he shook his body gently. Beside, Harry, Hermione watched as her best friend wake up her other best friend.

"Go away, Harry," Ron mumbled as he turned around to face the wall opposite of Harry and Hermione.

"Come on Ron. We don't want to be late for Hogwarts. The train might leave us," Hermione pleaded.

"I'm still sleepy," Ron replied with his eyes tightly closed.

"Well then, we have no other choice but to do something that you would kill us for," Harry warned him even though it wasn't even true.

Ron opened his eyes, sat up in full speed and said, "You wouldn't"

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances and both chorused, "Try us."

Ron angrily and reluctantly stood up from his bed, raised his hands in defeat and said, "Fine you win. I'm up."

Harry and Hermione both laughed as to them making Ron believe that they WOULD do something that would make him murder them and be sent to Azkaban.

"We'll be in the kitchen for breakfast," Hermione told Ron before she and Harry left his room.

Ron decided to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth and take a warm shower. When he finished, he dressed himself and went down to find Molly preparing their snacks for their trip later, Harry and Hermione eating their breakfast and a just awakened Ginny brushing her hair in front of the mirror.

"Good morning Ron. I see you didn't wait for mom to lose her temper and bewitch a bucket of cold water just to wake you up," Ginny teased him the second she caught sight of him.

Ron mimicked Ginny as he passed by her.

"Harry, Hermione! You woke me up even though it's still too early," Ron exclaimed.

"Well Ron, I ordered them to do so, to avoid you waking up late again," Molly explained as Ron sat at the chair to eat his breakfast. "Now Harry, would you be a dear and wake up the others?" Molly asked upon seeing that Harry has finished eating.

"Oh, sure Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he stood up from his chair and climbed up the stairs.

Moments later, everybody in the Weasley household was getting ready to leave for London, King's Cross Station. Once everybody was preparing themselves, Arthur loaded his Flying Ford Anglia with the trunks and owls of his children as well as Harry and Hermione's.

Everybody then went inside the car so Arthur ignited the car. Since they had to blend in with the Muggles, Arthur drove it like an ordinary car instead of making it fly.

******************************************************************

"Cho, good luck with your sixth year at Hogwarts," Cho's mother said as she hugged her tightly.

"Yes mom," Cho said.

"Make us proud, once again," her father added.

"Sure thing, dad," she answered as her mother released her to let Cho hug her father.

"Good-bye Mom, Dad," Cho said making her way to Platform nine and three quarters.

Like always, the place was flooding with many people. She could see parents dropping off their children. Some, like her, were going off alone. She went off to find a trolley and with luck she easily found one. She next decided to look for a compartment.

When she found a suitable compartment, another problem occurred. Apparently, she had a very heavy trunk that she wasn't able to carry it.

"What am I going to do? No magic allowed. None of my friends are insight so I have no other choice but to carry this heavy load," Cho thought to herself.

Since she had no more else of an option, she carried her trunk with all her might but failed when she realized that it was too heavy for her to carry.

"If just ate breakfast, then I would've carried this thing seconds ago," she ranted to herself.

Suddenly, a boy who was walking backwards didn't notice her causing him to collide against Cho.

"What's this boy's problem?" Cho thought to herself still trying to manage on how she would carry her awfully heavy trunk.

Realizing that he was bumping against someone, the boy turned around to see who he was bumping and he saw the lady he helped at Diagon Alley.

"Cho?" he asked.

"Ron?" she said as she looked up to see him.

"I'm sorry for me bumping you a while ago," he shyly explained.

"It's fine. By the way, why are you walking backwards?" Cho asked.

"Oh its nothing," Ron answered sheepishly.

He then, changed his glance from Cho's face to her struggle to carry her trunk.

"Here, let me help you with that," Ron said snatching Cho's trunk from her hands and putting it inside the compartment.

"Thank you so much, Ron," Cho said, beaming with joy.

"Your welcome," Ron replied, "Besides, a girl as beautiful as yourself shouldn't be left carrying such a heavy load.

Cho couldn't help but giggle at Ron's compliment. Before he left, he helped her enter her compartment like a gentleman. When he was convinced that she was already comfortable, he left her to go to his own compartment.

Without realizing, the both of them were again struck by the question that they thought they already answered.

"_Do I like her?"_

"_Do I like him?"_

But, Cho was pulled back from her thoughts when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Hello Cho! Can I seat with you?" Marietta Edgecombe, Cho's friend who also was the reason why her relationship with Harry met its end, cheerfully said.

"Sure Marietta," Cho reluctantly answered as she entered and sat across Cho.

"So Cho, are you with that Gryffindor, Ron Weasley?" Marietta asked her eagerly.

"What? What made you think that?" Cho asked alert.

"Because I saw him help you carry your trunk," Marietta answered.

"So we're friends. And it's not bad to help out a friend," Cho debated rather nervously.

"Yeah and would a friend also help you enter your compartment like Romeo helping Juliet climb a stoned staircase. And making sure she got there safely but in your case, Ron making sure that you were already comfortable," Marietta explained as she batted her eyelashes.

"Ha, ha, ha," Cho sarcastically uttered, "Very funny Marietta."

"Oh come on Cho. Just give me one answer, yes or no?" Marietta asked even more annoyingly.

"Of course not," Cho replied in a sophisticated manner.

"Then why do you feel so guilty?"

"I am not guilty," Cho answered firmly as she felt her cheeks blush in a pink color.

"Okay I'll swallow your answer – for now. I don't want to start an argument against you," Marietta said letting a sigh of defeat.

"Good," Cho mumbled, getting a book from her trunk to keep herself busy. It was either that or hear Marietta's annoying voice chattering about gossip all-day.

"Hogwarts Express would depart in five minutes!" they heard the driver say.

Cho set aside her book and stared outside the window to see the children rushing to enter their compartments. Noise could be heard from outside of their compartment. New first year students spent their remaining minutes, bidding their parents good-bye. Other mothers try to fight back their tears while some broke down. She reminisce her first year at Hogwarts and thought about when her mother kept crying even before she set foot at London, King's Cross Station. She recalled her being sorted at Ravenclaw and the older Ravenclaw students welcoming her with open arms, her first meeting with the ever-famous, Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, one of his best friends, another member of the Weasley clan, Ronald Weasley and the intelligent-for-her-age Hermione Granger.

"Hogwarts Express would now depart from London, King's Cross Station Platform nine and three quarters. All aboard Hogwarts Express!" Cho heard the driver say, interrupting her from her thoughts. Just as what the driver said, the train began to move. She stared at the parents left until they were getting smaller and smaller until they lost out of sight. She then got her book and began reading the part where she left out.

******************************************************************

"Hey guys, did you just see Marietta Edgecombe? The word SNEAK is written all over her face. Don't you think?" Neville Longbottom said starting a conversation with his friends.

"Yeah we indeed saw her. She deserved it," Harry muttered rather coldly, "Thanks to Hermione; she got half of the punishment that was intended for her."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione blushed at Harry's comment. "What do you mean by half?"

"Oh that, I meant the punishment is for her to get eaten by a dragon, alive. Spit her out again. Burn her and scatter her ashes at Umbridge's house," explained Harry, an evil grin playing on his lips.

Everyone in their compartment turned their heads at him and gave him a confused look.

"Oh come on guys. I was just kidding around," Harry mumbled, "but still…"

"Harry James Potter, don't you even dare think about it," Hermione said angrily shooting him a death glare.

"Sorry 'Mione," he said his hands up the air in defeat.

"Change topics, have you guys noticed Cho for a while? She's acting like she's gone nuts that she doesn't eat or sleep like before anymore," Ginny gossiped, giving a shock to Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna and especially Ron since Ginny wasn't exactly a girl who lives for gossip.

"What?" Ginny asked confused as to why her friends looked at her bewilderedly.

"It just shocks us that you're even interested in gossiping especially about Cho. Ever since, you never talked about gossip, Gin," Ron exclaimed shattering the awkward silence that surrounded them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. A friend of mine just informed me and I decided to share it with you guys. That is if you want to hear it," Ginny explained and everyone else chorused the word, "Oh."

"Well in that case, I guess she deserves it after betraying my trust as well as the D.A.. I would've picked a better punishment for her but I guess seeing her suffer is enough" Harry said in a dark tone.

As he heard Harry's very statement, he suddenly felt the urge to defend Cho and punch Harry in the face but decided against it. He instead, clenched his knuckles tightly that in no time, became as white as snow and stared at the beautiful scenery out of the window.

"Well that's a darker side of Harry that we don't see everyday," Neville joked giving everybody a laugh.

******************************************************************

Hours had passed and the sky now was painted with pastel colors such as yellow, red, lavender, pink and a hint of the original blue color as the sun readied itself to sink onto the horizon. The sun's journey as well as their own was nearly completed. Other students began to catch sight of Hogsmeade while others were busy changing into their school robes. Unfortunately, for Mariette, she had a hard time waking Cho up since it was the first time since Cedric passed away, she got a good sleep.

"Cho, Cho, please wake up," Mariette begged for the fifteenth time but again, Cho just groaned.

"Please Cho. We're nearing Hogsmeade and you may want to change into your school robes," Mariette pleaded once more and luckily she finally woke her up.

"Oh, thanks for waking me up Mariette," Cho said sleepily.

"No problem, Cho," Mariette told her as she stood up to leave the compartment, "I'll leave you for a while to change into your robes then."

Cho just nodded and gave a weak smile. She then, took out her robe. But before she changed into it, she stared again outside of her window. She gazed up at the sky to see the silver moon shining and smiling at her. Scattered at the sky were twinkling diamond-like stars that seemed to be forever up at the heavens. She then let out a sigh and then whispered to herself sarcastically,

"_Welcome back to Hogwarts."_

Author's Note (again): Thanks for reading and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3: A Favour for a Friend

_Chapter 3_

_A Favour for a Friend_

**T**wo months have passed and everything at Hogwarts remained the same except for a certain Gryffindor and a certain Ravenclaw. Cho was at her worst state that month for she found out that her sick maternal grandmother, who loved her more than the love both of her parents shower at her, passed away and she wasn't even able to visit her funeral since it was the same day they were going to take tests in Potions, History of Magic and D.A.D.A which if she missed would greatly affect her grades even though Dumbledore already gave her permission though her teachers warned her that she won't be able to re-take her tests. Because of this, she lost focus and failed one of her tests much to her dismay. But on the bright side, she managed to stay focus at Quidditch, though she wasn't playing the way she used to. According to her, "it is the only thing she has left." She now became distant from her friends but nonetheless still makes conversations with them although they were more and more worried for her each day. She now has visible dark purple circles underneath her eyes marking her lack of sleep. She was now thinner than before due to her not eating anything. Every night, Marietta can hear Cho weeping with her face buried under her pillow.

Ron, on the other hand, had a much better month. He aced all his tests, was now getting good at the subject which he loathe the most particularly, Potions and was now beginning to harbour feelings for his best friend, Hermione though never made any action to let her know.

Ron wake up late knowing that it was Saturday and they had no classes. He then got curious as to why his best friend and his only dorm mate present at the time was busy writing on a piece of parchment and would only look up to ink his quill.

"Good morning, Harry," Ron greeted warmly.

"Good morning, Ron," Harry greeted back.

"What you got there, mate?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Homework," Harry replied as he continued writing down.

"Bilmey Harry, it's a Saturday. Besides, it's a Hogsmeade weekend," Ron declared.

"No time for leisure, Ron and it's not like you know me at all. I always do homework early. You on the other hand wait for the last minute and copy at Hermione's assignment," Harry explained, silently laughing to himself.

"Okay let's not go over the hedge. We're talking about you here, not me," Ron said smirking as he walked towards the door.

"Whatever Ron," Harry said, "Oh, I almost forgot. Quidditch practice later at three o' clock sharp."

Ron groaned at this as he left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving his sniggering friend.

"Good morning, Cho," Marietta greeted with full energy upon seeing her friend silently sitting on her bed, already dressed in her robes. Cho looked up at her and flashed a fake weak smile.

"Good morning, Marietta," Cho said sadly.

"Did you have a good night sleep?" Marietta asked though she already knew her answer.

Cho just shook her head as a reply and bowed down to get her shoes.

"Cho, can you wait for me while I prepare myself for the day so we could walk together for breakfast?" she asked again hoping that her friend would agree.

"Sure, Marietta," Cho reluctantly answered.

Marietta made her way to the girls' lavatory to brush her teeth and take a shower. Several minutes later, Mariette emerged from the lavatory back to the girls' dormitory and was now wearing her robes. Cho gave out a sigh of relief that her wait for her friend had met its end.

"Ready to go, Cho," Marietta asked enthusiastically.

As a reply, Cho just nodded and stood up from her bed. Marietta and Cho then exited the room to go to the Great Hall.

"I can't believe our assignment in History of Magic," Neville complained as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"You're telling me. I mean write such a long bloody essay," Ron whined.

"Oh come on Ron, like you'll actually do it. I'm sure you'll just copy from me again," Hermione chuckled.

Instead of fighting back, Ron just flashed a goofy smile and continued to stare at Hermione like a total goofball as he walked with full speed. With his mind fleeting off to his own imaginary world, he accidentally bumped into someone hard enough for both of them to fall onto the floor.

Cho and Marietta went to the Great Hall earlier than Harry and his friends. Though early, Cho, like always, still hadn't eaten anything except drink her pumpkin juice.

"Come on Cho. Please eat something. Just eat your toast. I'm sure once your parents would find out your state here at Hogwarts; they'd sure get furious at you, up to the point that they'd pull you out of here," Marietta insisted.

"I'm sorry Marietta but no matter how much you insist, I know I'm fine and I'm sure my parent's would never do that. And besides, we already talked about this and I don't want to talk about it any further," Cho muttered angrily as she stood up from her seat and walked slowly away from the Ravenclaw table and to the door.

Not focusing on where she was going, Cho accidentally bumped into someone walking briskly enough for him to fall on top of her. Then, silence clouded over the whole Great Hall as every head turned to stare at Ron and Cho.

"Ron?" Cho whispered at him.

"Cho?" Ron said softly at her.

They began to stare again at each other's eyes as they hear murmurs of gossiping girls.

"Cho and Ron, together? Now that's weird. I mean, a Ravenclaw with a Gryffindor?" a Hufflepuff murmured to another Hufflepuff student.

"I highly doubt that. We all saw what had happened," her companion told her.

"Want to bet?" she asked.

"Sure," she agreed as they both made a handshake.

Realizing that they both stayed in that position for so long,

Ron slowly stood up, though a part of him didn't want to. He offered his hand to Cho to help her up. Cho took it and with the help of Ron, she was able to stand up quickly and with ease. They both kept staring and smiling at each other, with their hands still locked. Ron noticed Cho's cheeks blush in a light red colour. For the first time since her suffering began, when Cedric was brutally killed by Lord Voldemort… she felt peace, true happiness and hope. On the other hand, Ron forgot about everybody surrounding them, forgot about Hermione and only focused at the beautiful girl in front of him. His hands locked with hers suddenly felt like a jolt of energy running on his veins.

Cho let go of Ron's hand and started walking away. Not knowing why, Ron felt a sudden disappointment for Cho leaving him. Harry and Neville dragged Ron from his feet when he froze at his position earlier when Cho released his hand and walked away. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes and both said sarcastically in unison, "Boys." Hermione, though, hid a pang of jealousy towards Cho with what happened with her and Ron.

"Let me go, mates!" Ron commanded at Neville and Harry who were still dragging him towards the Gryffindor table and snickering at the same time.

When they finally reached their table, Neville and Harry put Ron down to seat. Both of them took their seats as well, followed by both Hermione and Ginny.

"Ron got himself a little girlfriend," Ginny teased Ron, nibbling her buttered toast.

"W-who? C-Cho?" Ron asked nervously, "S-she is not m-my girlfriend."

"Then how do you explain the long stare, the twinkling eyes and the pounding of your heart right out from your chest," Ginny continued to tease him as her brother's face flush a violent color red.

"That was just coincidence, Gin. And all of what you just said is n-not e-even t-true," Ron explained even more nervously.

"Yeah, great excuse there, Ron. But I believe your cheeks aren't quite agreeing with what you said; Ginny teased again making the others laugh their socks off.

"Oh, Ginny, you are indeed so funny," Ron sarcastically said as he faked a laugh, patting Ginny's back, "Please don't tease me anymore. That's already taken cared of by Fred and George and I don't really need it from you."

"Okay fine, I'll stop. I just have to owl Fred and George and tell them about you and your new girlfriend then," Ginny said again, "I'm just kidding around. Now I'll really stop."

"Thanks, Gin," Ron said, sighing with relief.

The rest of the time was spent by them, eating their breakfast.

"I can't believe with what happened earlier!" Marietta squealed excitedly, later that afternoon, at Cho's ear that would nearly deaf her.

"What can't you believe, Marietta?" Cho asked her, innocently.

"Don't act innocent, Cho," Marietta excitedly said, "You know what I mean."

"No I don't," Cho continued to say, still acting innocent.

"Fine, I'll explain. It's about what happened with you and Ron," Marietta continued to squeal. Cho, smiled upon hearing Ron's name even though she didn't knew why at all. Luckily, for her, Marietta didn't notice her.

"Explain everything," Marietta demanded like a police interrogating a prisoner.

"Everything that happened was just an accident. We were both not looking where we were going so I guess that's how we ended up bumping into each other," Cho explained, hoping her friend would swallow her explanation.

"Okay, fine." I'll leave you with that explanation of yours, for the meantime. But, I'm warning you, you have to explain everything…soon," Marietta warned her jokingly.

"Quidditch practice, now Ron," Harry told Ron who was staring blankly onto space.

"Oh, sure mate," Ron answered following Harry as they walked towards the deserted the Quidditch pitch, along with their other team members.

"So, Ron, is it true about the rumour that you and my ex-girlfriend, Cho Chang are dating?" Harry asked.

"Bloody hell! Harry not you too," Ron whined.

"Oh come on, Ron. Just answer it," Harry insisted.

"Well, it's not true. Besides, Cho will never be interested in someone like me, much more a Weasley. She could only be interested in a guy like me if I were, well not like me and if we were in an alternate universe," Ron explained, disappointment clouding on his face, "Plus, I kind of like someone else."

"Let me guess, is this someone who is extremely intelligent as well as beautiful with bushy hair," Harry guessed.

"How did you know?" Ron alertly asked.

"Let's just say I'm a keen observer," Harry said smirking, "Now, come on, and let's start practicing."

Ron, Harry and the others mounted on their brooms and started to fly off to mid-air.

Their practice began when the Quaffle, Buldgers and Golden Snitch were released into the air. Harry, as team captain, taught them new tricks and strategies to out-smart their next opponent and win the next Quidditch Match against Ravenclaw.

Everyone, with the exception of Ron, listened carefully at what their captain was saying. Ron apparently had different thoughts filling his head causing him not to hear any words that came out of Harry's mouth.

Harry finished teaching them their new technique, minutes later and he wanted to see if their new strategy would work so, they started to practice. His teammates then scattered out to start practicing.

Ron, however, still wasn't focused in the game, was making Harry furious since he wasn't going with their technique.

"How would I get Hermione to notice me? How would I show how much I love her? What if she won't reciprocate the love I have for her? What if I ask someone to help me? To whom should I go to? If I go to Harry, indeed, he would just laugh at my face. Neville is no option either. What if ask a girl to help me? Should I go to Ginny? No, she would just keep teasing me and laugh at the same time. Luna? No, I doubt she can be much of help with my situation. Hermione? Duh, no. That's just stupid. Ask for help from the person whom you need help with. Who can I go to who wouldn't laugh at me or tease me, who would help me, who have much experience? Ah! I know! I'd ask Cho! W-wait ask Cho? That be the stupidest thing I'd ever do in my whole life. I highly doubt that she'll actually agree to me, Ron Weasley. But still, there's nothing I would lose if I do ask for that small favour." Ron thought to himself.

"Hey Ron, keep your head in the game!" Harry shouted at Ron, intruding at is thoughts.

"Sure, mate," Ron answered, shaking his head mentally and trying himself to focus at the game.

Their practice ended with their new technique a success for them to win their next match that was weeks away. They all then went inside to rest and as well, eat their dinner.

Ron determined to ask Cho if she could help him with his problem, took a shower and made himself presentable. He met Harry and Hermione at the Gryffindor Common Room doing their assignments together.

"There you are, Ron. Come on; let's do our homework," Harry said, "That is, if you're going to wait for Hermione to finish so that you could copy at hers."

"Yeah Ron," Hermione joined in.

"I think I'll pass. I have some business to take care of," Ron explained as he continued walking.

"Suit yourself. But this time, I won't let you copy my homework," Hermione warned him.

"Oh, okay then," Ron muttered before he left.

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. Both were puzzled as to why their friend was acting disparate.

"Something's wrong with Ron," Hermione mumbled worriedly.

"Forget about him 'Mione. He's probably just tired," Harry said calming Hermione.

"I guess you're right," Hermione sighed, getting back to her work.

Ron made his way out of the Gryffindor towers and started searching for Cho or if not her, a close friend of hers that might help him with his search.

With no luck of finding Cho or any of her friends, Ron laid his back on a wall and slid down to the floor. He sat there and sighed.

"I wonder where Cho is?" he asked to himself which he never expected that would come out from his mouth.

He glanced from left to right and he saw a familiar face in the crowd. Though he hated her so much, she might just be the key to unlock the question haunting his brain.

"_Where is Cho?"_

He stood up from where he sat, and started to walk towards the girl.

"Hello Marietta," Ron greeted faking a smile.

Marietta looked up to see who the stranger was and then greeted back, "Hi Ron."

"Have you seen Cho anywhere?" Ron asked as his mind was telling him how stupid he sounded.

"Cho? I'm not sure. I haven't seen her. Try outside," Marietta answered, hiding her excitement.

"What would Cho be doing outside at a time like this?" Ron thought to himself.

"Thanks Marietta," he said walking away.

"I guess I just have to try," Ron thought climbing down the spiral staircase to go outside.

Ron then went outside. The sun had set and darkness enveloped the sky. The silver moon lighted Ron's path and hopefully he finally caught sight of Cho who was sitting on the grass at the Quidditch pitch where he was an hour ago.

Ron ran as fast as could and not knowing why, his heart suddenly was like a jackhammer that seemed to be rattling within his ribcage.

Upon reaching the Quidditch pitch, Ron slowed down but his heart didn't. He slowly walked towards Cho who was gazing at the evening sky.

"Hello Cho," Ron greeted shyly, trying to hide his nervousness and excitement.

Cho turned her head to Ron and greeted him warmly, "Hello Ron," as she beamed a smile.

"Can I sit with you?" Ron asked nervously.

"Sure," Cho said and motioned for him to sit beside her.

"What is a beautiful lady such as yourself be doing here at a time like this?" Ron asked, a smile playing on his lips as Cho chuckled slightly.

"Well, I always come down here everyday to watch the sunset and to just observe and enjoy the evening sky," Cho explained.

"I never expected you to be breaking any rules and going out here. This place could be dangerous," Ron murmured.

"I never get caught and besides, I know how to handle myself in a situation. A girl could learn many things and not need a knight in shining armour," Cho joked.

"I'm guessing that there's more to you visiting me here, isn't there?" Cho added, now serious.

"Actually yes there is," Ron admitted, "Cho, can you do me a favour?"

"What kind of favour?" Cho asked.

"Can you help me? You see, I like Hermione and I want her to like me back. And I need someone to help me because I'm clueless when it comes to this kind of topic," Ron explained, not looking at Cho but playing with his hands.

Cho fell silent with what she heard. A mixture of jealousy, anger and disappointment filled her emotions. But she quickly pushed away these emotions as well as the thought, "Do I like Ron Weasley?" and convinced herself that she doesn't and she'll help Ron with his problem with Hermione and get them together.

"Sure Ron. I'll help you," Cho reluctantly agreed and Ron's face lit up with joy.

"Really?" Ron asked for reassurance.

"Really, really," Cho assured him.

"Thank you so much, Cho," Ron said and with that he pulled Cho into a hug and for a moment, he again forgot about everything and Hermione.

Cho felt a blissful sensation when his arms enveloped her body. Everything surrounding them suddenly lightens up and as if they were sitting not on the Hogwarts grass but on soft, fluffy, buttermilk clouds. One word could describe how both felt with the arms of one another and that was peace.

Suddenly realizing that Ron belonged to another, Cho pulled away from Ron and said, "Awkward moment."

Ron nodded concealing the happiness he felt. Silence surrounded them. Neither knew what to say to engage a conversation.

"So Ron, we better be going. It's getting late," Cho said decimating the silence, "We'll start Operation: Make Hermione like Ron tomorrow."

"Okay then," Ron answered with a smile as he stood up, Cho then stood up as well.

The two started walking back, with the light of their moon guiding their path. They walked in silence again.

When they finally reached the Great Hall, the two paused outside of the doors of the dining hall.

"Have you already eaten, Cho?" Ron asked.

Cho just nodded in reply and asked, "How about you?"

"I already did," Ron answered.

The two, then, head up to the spiral staircase. Ron had the pleasure to escort Cho up to the Ravenclaw tower.

"Thanks again, Cho," Ron said as they both stood outside of the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Your welcome, Ron," said Cho, "I almost forgot; meet me at the outside of the Room of Requirement at nine o' clock in the morning sharp."

"Nine o' clock, okay," Ron said, "I'll just go now."

"Okay then," Cho agreed as she watched Ron walking away slowly.

Cho whispered the password and the door flew open. Ron turned around to see Cho one last time and flashed a smile which she returned. He watched her enter the room before turning back to the other part of the corridor and return to the Gryffindor towers.


End file.
